Love Hurts
by heavensboy
Summary: It's been building up slowly, and she's taken it for so long that it all came lashing out in an eventful day. Yeah... not much of a great summary, but just try it    Dramione fic


**A/N: Birthday present for AlwaysAPotterhead! Happy Birthdayy! =D I'm thinking of keeping this as a one-shot, but I might decide to write more for it at a later time =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, places, etc, they are ALL J.K. Rowlings. Apart from the story. That's mine XD**

**EDIT: Just got the betaed version back, so you can read it again if you want. Not much has changed though, so it's not really necessary =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny day, perfect for a stroll down in Hogsmeade, except there was a certain red-head ruining it for Hermione. She watched as he was surrounded by a group of crazy fan-girls, wanting his autograph and a picture with him and – oh, she did NOT just kiss him! And even worse, it looked like he was kissing her back. Not wanting to confront them all, she silently swished her wand and with a small pop, tufts of the girl's hair started dropping out. Amused, Hermione watched as the girl started screaming and stroking her hair, causing even more of it to fall out while her friends just stood there, some of them even laughing quietly to themselves. Finally having had enough fun, the bushy-haired woman turned and walked in the opposite direction to where she wanted to go. Stupid Ron, stupid Quidditch, stupid fans... She could go on forever. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a blond man falling into stride beside her, and jumped when he spoke.<p>

"You really shouldn't put up with him you know. Your wedding's in, what, 3 weeks? And all he's been doing is flirting with his fans all day, every day." He stopped when he noticed Hermione glaring at him.

"Draco, what do you want? I could do the same thing to you as I did to that girl over there, you know." She smirked when the vain blond immediately paled and starting patting his hair worriedly. "Don't worry, I won't do it. Yet."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you deserve someone better. Bye Gra...Hermione," Draco said awkwardly, lingering a moment before turning abruptly and Disapparating.

Hermione frowned. She wasn't used to being called Hermione by Draco; though if _she _was calling him by his first name he must have decided to return the courtesy. And what was causing him to be so nice to her? Well, she had invited him to her wedding, but surely that wasn't enough to suddenly make him be nice to a Muggle-born like her? Shaking her head, she walked off again, the thoughts of Draco being _nice _too hard to comprehend.

Hearing the front door open, Hermione looked up and frowned when she saw that it was past midnight. What did Ron _do _in all that time?

"So, did she taste nice, Ron?" The bushy-haired woman asked, not looking up from her book.

"Err... what?" Ron turned as red as his hair, and he thanked Merlin that his fiancé wasn't looking at him.

"I saw you this afternoon eating a girl's face off. Didn't look very appealing, you know."

"Oh... I'm sorry?" He turned to go but stopped when she spoke again.

"Ron, I know you like being around your fans and everything, and I don't mind, really. But you've got to remember that we're marrying in three weeks, you can't just go around kissing every girl who wants you just because you're famous."

Ron's eyes widened when he saw that her eyes were slightly red and still a bit puffy from crying. "Oh crap..." he muttered to himself. "Hermione, look. I really don't know how to say this, but I don't exactly love you anymore." He winced when her eyes snapped up to his, but carried on. "I mean, I think I only thought I loved you because, well, we've been together for like, forever. I guess that's what made me think I loved you..."

"Get out."

"What? Hermione, please listen –"

"I _said_, get OUT Ronald!" Crying out in frustration, Hermione jumped off the sofa and pushed the protesting red-head out the door. Finally managing to do it despite the size difference, she slammed the door in his face. Dropping herself back onto the sofa, she huffed as she thought over what had just happened. Yes, she'd known that he was acting differently, that he was distancing himself more and more, and that he always jumped at the chance to kiss a fan... Oh Merlin why didn't she realise before? That foul, loathsome, evil..._I've used this insult before, damn it! Wait, _Hermione smirked, _that punch actually helped to release some anger. _She strode over to the door and opened it. Looking out, she saw Ron moping his way down the path.

"RONALD!" She made her way over to him.

"Hermione! Listen, about this whole thing –" Whatever he'd been about to say was interrupted as Hermione put all her force into the fist connecting with his face.

"That felt good," she said to herself, not realising that she'd repeated what she had said back in her third year at Hogwarts. "Now go, I really don't want to look at you right now."

She went back into her house and slammed the door, but not before seeing Ron's disbelieving face.

"She _hit _me!"

It was a little while later when Draco Apparated outside Hermione's house. He saw the single lit window, and guessing that Hermione was still up, he knocked on the door.

"I said go _away_, Ron!" A muffled voice came from inside.

"Gra... Hermione, it's me." He reached up to knock again when the door opened to reveal Hermione's tear-stained face.

"Draco..." She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and just let the tears fall. "Why? Why did he have to do that to me?"

"I... really don't know. I always said he was a weasel." He patted her back awkwardly. He'd never had to deal with crying women before.

Hermione leaned back. "Oh, sorry... I've got your shirt all wet..." she said, embarrassed.

"It's ok, cry all you want. But let's go in first." Draco led her back into her own house, and settled down with her on the sofa.

"I... I always thought he was the one for me, you know? I guess he wasn't as perfect as I thought." She leaned back into the blond. "It's funny, I thought of an insult for him, but then I realised it's the one I used on you back in our third year."

"What? The cockroach one?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Not insulting your choice of insult here, but I don't think Weasel could pull of the cockroach look. I think a slug would suit him more." He smiled to himself when Hermione let out a small laugh.

"You're right; he's a foul, loathsome evil little slug... Doesn't have quite the same ring to it, though."

"Yeah, he's not fancy enough for all those other words; he's just a slug." It was only after a couple of minute's silence that he realised that Hermione had fallen asleep. Lifting her up slowly, he went in search of her bedroom. After successfully finding it, he slowly put her down so as to not wake her up, and covered her up with the duvet. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Hermione," he whispered, and then turned to leave.

"Draco... stay with me?" Hermione's sleep-filled words made their way to Draco.

He sighed. She'd probably hex him in the morning for doing this, but he couldn't see any other way. Gently, he pushed her over to the side and slid under the covers with her.

"Good night, Hermione," he said again.

"G'night, Draco..." Hermione wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting blond, who tensed slightly before relaxing. "Don't let the Nargles bite."

_What the hell are Nargles? _Draco thought, puzzled, before holding the brunette to his side and giving way to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So.. what do you think? Leave a review with your comments, I love to read them =D And also, do you guys think I should write more for this?**


End file.
